I'll protect you
by Haoi
Summary: After a mission in London, Ward encounters a boy who was running for his life. he didn't know who he was running from but he knew he couldn't leave him all alone. What was the boy running from? It's up to the team to find out what. Rated T because I might swear in some chapters. :3


**A/N - Well hello there. Clocking this fanfiction in at 3 in the morning. I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind XD  
**

**This story was inspired by _ilikehats2_**

* * *

_**Prologue/Chapter 1 (Whatever way you look at it.)**  
_

* * *

_Location: London  
Date: November 16 20XX_

_"Ward! State your location."_

The agent breathed calmly as he cocked his gun. He peered from his makeshift barrier of garbage cans to spot two rough-looking men holding their own guns. They both looked left to right trying to spot where the agent was hiding. Ward stilled his breath before appearing out from behind the garbage cans and shooting both of them straight on the head. He then pressed his left index finger to his earpiece and began to speak.

"I've eliminated the targets near the alleyways, sir." He said as he looked around for anymore possible grunts out to look for him. "Awaiting your next order."

The man he was speaking to didn't reply back and Ward assumed that he must be thinking so he started moving slowly down the alleyway nearing the edge, where he peered left to right looking for signs of danger. There's none. This whole section of London has been evacuated courtesy of agent Coulson. He walked out of the alleyway only to be disrupted by the hacker chiming in his ears.

_"Wait!"_ She said and the dark-haired agent stopped, not without grunting.

"What is it?" He his voice coming in through gritted teeth.

_"Look, I just saved your life from a potential sniper on the roof and this is what I get!"_ Skye huffed as she cut the communications off making Ward more than happy.

He looked up at the roof to see that there was indeed a sniper on one of them, much to his annoyance that she was right. He didn't know how to get up there though. He watched with his hazel eyes as he contemplated a plan on how to take down the gunner. Using his handgun would probably work but he would need a good space to aim at, and the only space was outside where he can be shot really easily. The agent didn't want to face it but he needed the help of his 'teammates'. He was about to contact Coulson but he was disrupted by a gun shot. He quickly peered out of the alley to see the sniper shot dead. He looked around to see Agent May giving a slight wave and a look of disapproval as if she was judging him; which in Ward's case, she was.

_"We knew you were stuck."_ Skye chimed in again making the agent grit his teeth.

"Yeah, Whatever." He sighed. "Just get Agent Coulson to tell me what to do next."

_"He said to wait while the rest of the team gets there."_ The brunette said as she hung up before Ward can get anything else.

Ward fixed his suit and shirt before proceeding to wait near the building where the sniper was on. He watched as a black SUV arrived and promptly stopping near the agent. The said agent stood up straight waiting for the rest of the team to exit the vehicle. The first two who came out of the vehicle were squabbling like five year-olds about god knows what.

One was carrying a large metallic suitcase as he spoke in a fast tone that Ward can't even understand. The other spoke a lot clearer than him but she too spoke as if it was another language. He closed his eyes while he furrowed his eyebrows still wondering how a specialist agent like him got stuck with this bunch.

The next one that came out was the one that he really despised: Skye. She was a risk and no matter how good she pretends, Ward is always on high alert when she's around. She doesn't trust him and he didn't care for her either, especially after the truth serum incident. He was still mad about that as he watched Coulson exit the driver's seat. He had on black tinted ray-bans that matches his entire suit, save for the white shirt and red tie. He had a smirk on his face as he approached clasped the other agent's shoulder.

"Well done agent Ward." He said without pausing and he carried on to go inside the building behind Ward.

"Do you think he was slightly impressed with your actions or is he just joking?" Sky said standing beside Ward, she couldn't help but smirk at the way the agent glared at her, as if he was harboring all his hate just on her. Ignoring the brunette hacker he followed his superior inside the building closely followed by the two other agents.

Skye just stayed standing there waiting for agent May, who was more than taking her time getting to where everyone was inside. She stopped next to the hacker when she reached her.

"Not going inside?" She asked one eyebrow raised as she folded her arms.

"I was...this is just..."

"You'll get used to it." She merely said and walked off into the building, Skye following suit.

-x-x-x-

The building was dingy and worn out. There were mold that hanged from the ceiling and splattered across the wall. This made the life science specialist squeal with delight seeing the different types of fungi everywhere. She was probably the only one that saw the appeal as the others looked at her funny, even Fitz her close friend.

"Can I take samples for later investigation?" She said first looking at Fitz then at Coulson then back at Fitz again.

"Later, first we have to investigate as to why S.H.I.E.L.D received a mutant detection here." Coulson said as he pushed forward.

Ward shook his head at how enthusiastic the scientist got from seeing fungi. He never got excited over anything that strange before. He took all that aside and continued forward, the sound of water dripping from the ceiling was the only thing he can hear; that and their footsteps and the occasional sound from the scientist.

When they reached the flight of stairs Coulson looked at Skye who in turn looked back but more confused.

"What?"

"Can you tell me where the detection was?" He asked her and she nodded quickly taking out her phone.

She looked at the phone typing furiously to find the information. She took less than five minutes before she answered that it was at the boiler room. The agent at the front nodded before heading down the stairs hearing only the footsteps of him and his team. The noise of the water from the ceiling dripping down on the floor slowly disappearing from his ears.

They reached the boiler room within a couple of minutes. The team stopped right at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Fitz to get his 'seven dwarves' to function so that they can see what's inside the door to the main boiler. Ward stood beside Skye waiting for the seven tiny helicopter like robots to start flying. The dark-haired agent was always impressed every time the fast talking rocket scientist use his tools; safe to say he was impressed but he would never admit such a thing.

"The drones found a door at the end of the hallway, sir." Fitz said as he showed Coulson the monitoring device and the agent nodded.

The same agent looked at Ward who nodded and began walking towards where the drones hovered quietly like hummingbirds. He looked back at his team only slightly making them out from Fitz's screen. He released any air that was caught in his lungs before touching the slightly moist doorknob. He closed his eyes and went to grab his gun from his back holster. He nodded and swung the door open immediately pointing the gun in front of him.

"Coast is clear." He called out to the rest of the group.

Coulson nodded at the signal Ward gave before telling the rest of the group to continue with him. Fitz and Simmons stayed behind to gather up the small drones. Skye looked worried as she passed the two walking closer to Coulson. She didn't speak noticing the tense atmosphere that was being given off by everyone. They may potentially find a person with superhuman abilities here. She was happy for a minute before realising that there was also a chance that the said superhuman may become, or is already, hostile.

When they reached Ward, who was shining the room with a torch, and looked past the door frame they were shocked at to what they saw. The whole place looked like a forest floor: there were small plants growing, moss on the walls and small flowers managing to bloom despite the lack of light. Though this is what they saw they couldn't help the fact that there was something missing.

"So is this where the mutant detection was?" Coulson asked once more raising an eyebrow to Skye.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like from my phone." The hacker replied almost sounding offended about her direction.

Just then Simmons and Fitz approached them. Simmons herself was astonished about this. She took out her own torch and went right in ignoring the fact that Fitz was trying to stop her. She hushed him before shining the light into the room combining with the light coming from Ward's torch. Everyone gasped when they saw a single pedestal with something on it. They all walked in, Simmons and Ward still shining the light on the interesting thing that was on the pedestal.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Skye as she went closer to it only being stopped by Coulson.

"We don't know but Fitz, Simmons?" Coulson said and the two friends began analysing the material.

Simmons examined the object finding that it was metallic. It didn't glow or did anything it seems like it was just a shiny old metal. It was also round and the pedestal that it was on remained clean and moss free. She examined the pedestal closer only to find that it was just a normal pedestal, but she found it peculiar how all of this forest floor like managed to grow but the pedestal and especially the round object stayed perfectly free from it all.

"Well?" Ward said getting slightly impatient.

"Well it's just a round object but we're not sure of it just yet." Fitz said trying to explain it and Simmons nodded in agreement.

"We may need to take it to the lab for further examination." Simmons added and Coulson nodded at that quickly calling for assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That's it for now guys let's go back to the BUS." Coulson said and everyone nodded.

-x-x-x-

When the group got out and the instructions were given to the other agents to retrieve the mysterious object on the basement Skye suggested to go to a local bar. Coulson agreed to it but he did say to be back before the next day knowing how these people can be. Ward refused to go seeing that he was feeling up to drinking tonight. Skye raised an eyebrow before shrugging taking both Fitz and Simmons, even May with her to find the nearest bar that wasn't closed off.

Ward watched as the team got dragged off and sighed. He wasn't really into social gatherings, he much preferred to be alone by himself right now. Coulson was too busy reporting in to his superiors to notice the agent walk off away from the area. He walked on a different direction from the rest of them as he put his hands inside his pockets looking up at the sky starting to turn dark. The whole area was still blocked off because of the attack and he was happy that it stayed like this. Busy crowds may have been helpful if it was an espionage mission but now he like it like this, nice and quiet in complete solitude.

He gave one more sigh seeing condensation starting to form. He looked around first seeing all the modern and old-looking buildings entangling each other in a way that it actually looked good. He kept walking past the buildings and closed shops till he stopped when he heard a squeal. The agent looked forward seeing a small boy running to wards him at full speed, it seemed as if he had his eyes closed and tears were flowing down his face like a waterfall.

The boy hadn't seen the man and ran straight into him. The dark-brown haired boy fell on the hard, grey ground with a thud and he opened his blurry eyes to see a man standing with curious eyes and furrowed brows. The little boy started crying again and Ward couldn't help but crouch to try and comfort the kid.

"L-look, it's going to be okay." He said a little hesitant, he never had an encounter with a small child before regardless of how some of the members of his team act. "Just calm down."

The man put his hands near the little boy and he quickly slapped them away clearly scared of him. Ward closed his eyes to think for a moment, the cry of the boy making it hard for him to think of a logical way. He was lucky that the whole place was cleared off , he didn't even dare think of what people might think if he was found with a crying boy.

"Just please calm down," He said as he tried the hand approach again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

As his hands got closer to the boy's back he was surprised that it didn't get slapped again. He looked at the boy as he rubbed soothing circles on his back and lightly patting it. He can hear the crying slowing down to a gentle sob before he stopped completely and looking back at the agent; his eyes still watery from all the crying.

"Are you sure you're not going to hurt me?" He asked his voice a little strained from what Ward assumed was from the squealing before he bumped into him.

"Yeah, I promise." Ward gave a small smile before standing up and the little boy doing the same rubbing his eyes to make the loose tears fall. "Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head as he dusted himself from the gravel and dust. His green eyes staring at the agent to identify him more clearly.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you know that this place was dangerous?" Ward needed to get the information so he can try and help him.

"I-I was being chased." The boy replied as he looked back to see if he was still being chased.

Ward nodded his head as he tried to understand what was happening. He looked at the same direction the kid was looking and found no one so he thought that he must have lost them. He looked back down at the child to ask him a couple more questions.

"Do you know where you're parents are?" He asked which seemed to be a bit too personal as he saw the boy's face drop. "I didn't mean to...just don't answer the question if you don't feel like, OK?"

The boy nodded his head. He looked back once more and was slightly hopeful that he was safe. He looked at Ward again before his stomach started grumbling. He had been running for so long that he was completely exhausted. Ward smiled at the sound the kid's stomach made.

"You hungry?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." The boy simply said before looking down on the ground.

"Let's go eat something then." He said and the boy's face lit up in delight when he heard that he was getting to eat. He gave the agent a hug making the said agent blush before pulling away and asking him to follow. The boy nodded once more before they were off to find a fast food place outside the restriction zone.

-x-x-x-

It took them an hour at best to get out of the restriction zone and find a suitable fast food place. When they arrived inside they noticed that it was mostly empty, only a few people are actually around eating completely oblivious about what just happened ten or so blocks away. He disregarded that thought when the by started asking for food. He gave a smile at the impatient attitude and he started ordering both their food.

Once they had their tray of food Ward picked a secluded booth and placed it the tray down on the table. He sat on one side and the boy sat opposite him trying to grab his food. Ward felt like an older brother for the rest of the time they were preparing to eat. He took care of everything that was needed: he opened the ketchup packet, put the straw in the cup and opened up the burger wrapping.

"Thanks." The boy said before digging in.

Ward merely watched in interest before digging in himself. He was caught off guard when the boy started asking questions, clearly beginning to become comfortable around the agent.

"Who are you anyway?" The boy asked. "My name is Max!"

"I'm Grant Ward." He replied with his name before commenting on how nice his name was.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ward!" Max said before taking another bite of his burger.

The agent was a little bit shocked that he was called a mister. He had never been called one before in his whole life, he was so used to just being called 'agent'. He gave a chuckle as the boy messed up his face just by eating a burger and some fries. He told the boy to clean his face with the tissue and the boy did as he was told ad began cleaning his face.

"You know..." Ward started thinking of words to follow his thoughts. "...you're very polite."

"I have to be," Max said then being asked why by the older man. "Because my parents told me so."

Ward smiled before looking at his watch seeing that it was close to eight at night. He looked at Max to see that he was near finishing his meal. He didn't know if this kid had a place to stay tonight and he certainly didn't want to leave him on his own; he had a reason for being by himself and Ward wanted to help him no matter what.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" The older man asked and he immediately frowned when the answer was no. "Okay then. I'll take you to where I stay."

Max nodded before finishing off his remaining food and sitting patiently waiting for Ward to finish his. Once he was finished he put all the trash on the tray and told Max to wait for him near the entrance whilst he threw away the trash. He then proceeded to call Coulson to tell him that he was coming back and the agent agreed. He sent for a pick up but Ward immediately said 'no' saying to just send the coordinates and he'll find it himself. Coulson didn't bother arguing and sent him their location before promptly hanging up.

Ward waited for the phone to beep and he looked at the map and found that the airbase holding the BUS was quite a distance but he judged that they can still walk all the way to it. He quickly made his way to Max, who was patiently waiting where he was told to wait and then they were off to the airbase.

Ward didn't tell him where they were going at first except for the fact that it was where he lived for a while. As they walked they talked about all sorts of things: favourite food, colour; what they wanted to be when they grow up. The older man was happy to answer the questions thinking it was just a harmless way of passing time.

Soon the talking died out and Ward looked to check on Max only to catch him yawning. The agent offered to carry the boy for the rest of the way but Max was slightly worried about it all. He gave it a couple of minutes thought before deciding that Ward is someone he can trust and he agreed. The older man then picked up Max and held him so that they were in a 'piggyback ride'. The younger boy then began to close his eyes and he drifted off to sleep leaving Ward to his own thoughts.

He needed to think of something to tell the group that he suddenly brought home a kid. He didn't know what kind of trouble he was going but he hoped it's something where it wasn't going to cause a lot of bother for Max. From the couple of hours that they met Ward has assumed the role of an older brother, he found it a little weird but he just couldn't leave the kid all alone and afraid.

-x-x-x-

They reached the base within a couple of hours later, Max still asleep on Ward's back. The boy must have been really tired from all the events of the day. He managed to sneak past the people who were patrolling the base, considering the kid on his back. He made it to the BUS and found that it was open. He quickly went up the ramp seeing that the black SUV is still not back meaning the rest of the team, spare for agent Coulson, is still not back. He walked past Lola quickly looking if anyone was around before waking Max up.

"Max!" He whispered loud enough for the boy to hear. "We're here."

The brown-haired boy stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. He got off the man that was carrying him when he crouched down and watched him stretch his back trying to crack it. Max apologized but Ward disregarded the whole thing and told him to stay close as they approached the spiral staircase. Making sure that the coast was clear Ward began ascending the stairs, Max closely behind him holding to a piece of the older man's suit grasping it as if he can feel something bad about to happen.

"What do we have here?" Ward froze seeing Coulson when he reached he top of the stairs.

Max heard the voice and held onto the fabric tighter. Ward placed a hand to his back trying to calm the boy down before he started thinking of an answer to Coulson's question.

"Well I'm just calling it an early night you know?" He lied staying still feeling the sharp breathing of the little boy behind him.

"Are you sure about that agent Ward?" He asked. "What you seem to always forget is that the bus has built-in surveillance cameras."

Ward closed his eyes finally just remembering that one crucial fact that he forgot. He even had a tour of the place twice, one from Coulson and the other from an overly enthusiastic Fitz. He moved up the stairs Max slowly following, still holding onto the suit ends. He then stopped when he was on the second level of the BUS.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Coulson teased seeing the slight glare the younger agent gave before sighing.

He turned around to see Max with his eyes closed a few streams of tears have already fell from how scared he was. The man rubbed circles on his back once more before assuring him that everything will be fine. The boy opened his teary eyes and nodded before being presented to Ward's superior officer.

"This is Max." Ward simply said, the little boy trying to avoid eye contact.

Coulson just gave a small smile before he introduced himself.

"Phil Coulson, it's a pleasure. Can I speak to Ward in private?"

The question was more directed to Max who just gave a slight nod not wanting Ward to leave him alone. The older agent assured him that everything will be fine and that Ward will be back in no time at all. Ward gave Max a pat on the back before telling him to sit down on one of the sofas that littered the room. The green-eyed boy nodded before scurrying off into a nearby sofa and sitting down, hands on lap as he swung his legs back and forth. Ward was then taken to Coulson's office.

"Look, sir, before you get me in some sort of trouble I ju-"

"You're not in trouble agent Ward." Coulson interrupted him. "But you do understand that you are adding another variable into the mix, don't you?"

The younger agent looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't expect Coulson to be this lenient but then again he didn't know much about Coulson only a few tidbits from other agents and from agent Hill. He didn't think about Max being a possible variable. He was just caught up helping him that he forgot about it altogether.

"Yes sir I do understand now but this kid is homeless. I don't know where he lives and by the looks of it neither does he."

"Have you tried contacting his parents?" Coulson asked.

"He doesn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to peer into his personal life having just met him."

Coulson agreed on that but he still had some doubts to whether Ward is capable caring for a child. He also thought about the reaction of the other team members.

"What will you do about the others?"

"I'll handle everything sir," He said. "Just leave don't tell Director Fury or agent Hill."

Coulson nodded before he dismissed him. Being thankful to Coulson, Ward left the office and entered the living area and was soon approached by Max. He gave him another pat on the back before taking him to his room. When they got there, Ward had told Max that he can use his bed to sleep on but Max got worried that he didn't have anywhere to sleep. He chuckled at the concern he gave and assured him that he will be fine.

As Max laid down on the bed, Ward stood by the door frame watching. Soon the little boy began closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Ward gave one last smile before closing the door and heading to the living area where he laid on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling thinking about what will happen next to him and about how he was going to explain this mess to the rest of the team. He soon felt his eyelid beginning to feel heavy and then promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N - Read and Review!**


End file.
